Que les 71ème Hunger Games commencent!
by GeaiBavard
Summary: L'histoire d'une amitié qui se forme entre un tribut de carrière et une fille ordinaire venant du même district.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

C'est une magnifique journée. L'air est tiède et parfumé (pour une fois, il n'empeste pas le poisson) et une douce brise caresse ma peau tandis que je marche silencieusement dans les bois grouillant de vie. Je commence à entendre, loin devant moi, le bruit des vagues qui se fracassent encore et encore sur les rochers. Le vert éclatant des feuilles, les rayons dorés du soleil, les gouttes de rosée scintillant sur l'herbe… Tout cela est d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Une beauté illusoire et trompeuse, néanmoins. Tout indique qu'une journée réjouissante est sur le point de commencer. Mais il n'y a aucune raison de se réjouir. Aujourd'hui, c'est la Moisson.

Pourtant, je ne crains pas d'être choisie, car une dizaine de tributs de carrière se porteraient immédiatement volontaires pour participer aux Jeux à ma place. Je vis dans le district Quatre, spécialisé dans la pêche. Mon père est un marchand de poissons et chaque jour après l'école je me rends au port avec lui et mon frère de huit ans, Wesley, pour ramasser des coquillages sur la plage pendant qu'il pêche en mer dans sa petite barque, comme des dizaines d'autres pêcheurs.

Aujourd'hui, comme tous les samedis, je rejoins mon meilleur ami : Gabriel. Lui et moi sommes amis depuis cinq ans. Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur la plage alors que nos parents pêchaient. Ce jour-là, je lui avais fabriqué un collier de coquillages : il ne s'en sépare plus. Depuis, nous sommes devenus inséparables et nous nous voyons tous les week-ends. Je crois qu'il est le seul véritable ami que j'ai jamais eu, le seul en qui je puisse vraiment avoir confiance. Nous sommes trop peu sociables pour nous liés d'amitié avec d'autres personnes de notre âge, mais peu importe : il me suffit largement.

Notre point de rendez-vous se trouve dans un coin peu fréquenté de la plage, près de la falaise. Personne ne s'y rend car à cet endroit les rochers sont plus nombreux, hauts et glissants. Là-bas, nous passons notre temps à attraper des crabes, des crevettes et des petits poissons qui se trouvent dans l'eau entre les rochers.

Au bout d'un moment, la forêt s'interrompt brusquement pour laisser place à une immense plage de sable blanc. A ma droite, je vois l'amas de rochers noirs et Gabriel assis sur l'un d'eux, face à la mer. Je le rejoins.

« Salut, Gabi. » dis-je en m'asseyant près de lui.

« Salut. Tu veux un coquillage ? »

« Non, merci. »

Un silence pesant s'installe, et je comprends à son front plissé et ses sourcils froncés qu'il est terriblement inquiet, comme chaque année le jour de la Moisson. Je prends sa main et la serre doucement entre mes doigts. Ses traits se détendent légèrement, mais ses yeux trahissent son anxiété. Une anxiété qui ne le quittera pas avant la fin de la Moisson.

« Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? » je demande.

« En tout cas, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à me lancer à la recherche des crabes, des crevettes et des poissons... » répond-t-il en poussant un soupir de lassitude.

« Ca tombe bien, moi non plus ! » je m'exclame, soulagée. « Je ne veux plus jamais voir de poisson de ma vie… Ca te tente, une petite baignade ? » j'ajoute en lui lançant un sourire complice.

Il rit.

« Bien sûr que ça me tente. »

Nous passons le reste de la matinée à patauger au bord de la mer, puis nous nous étendons sur le sable blanc pour sécher au soleil. Comme d'habitude, Gabi me raccompagne jusque chez moi. Au moment où je pose la main sur la poignée, il me prend soudainement dans ses bras et me serre si fort contre lui que je manque de m'étouffer. Il finit par s'en rendre compte et me relâche en riant.

« Fais-moi plaisir et mets ta robe blanche, tout à l'heure. » dit-il. « Celle en dentelle. Elle te va à ravir. »

« Promis. » je réponds.

Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

« On se voit sur la grand-place. » dit-il avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner.

J'attends qu'il disparaisse de mon champ de vision pour rentrer à la maison. Bonne surprise : maman m'a fait couler un bain moussant. Un léger parfum de rose s'en dégage. Je m'y plonge aussitôt et n'en ressort qu'une heure plus tard. Maintenant, je sens bon la rose, moi aussi. Je me couvre d'une serviette, monte dans ma chambre, referme la porte derrière moi et m'effondre sur le lit. Je laisse mon corps et mes cheveux sécher à l'air libre, puis j'enfile ma robe en dentelle blanche, celle que Gabi voulait que je porte, et noue mes longs cheveux raides et noirs en un chignon négligé. Je descends au rez-de-chaussée, où mes parents et mon frère sont en train de déjeuner. Je les rejoins à table et me force à avaler un petit pain. Mes parents sont très attentionnés à mon égard, aujourd'hui. Même mon frère, qui d'habitude me fuit comme la peste, me réclame sans cesse des câlins. Je crois qu'ils ont peur de ne plus jamais me revoir. Je tente de les rassurer comme je peux.

Quand vient le moment de se rendre sur la grand-place pour la Moisson, mes parents et mon frère m'accompagnent. Nous sommes bientôt obligés de nous séparer. Ils me serrent dans leurs bras puis rejoignent les autres parents tandis qu'on me pique le doigt pour me prélever une goutte de sang. La douleur est brève, je n'y fais donc pas attention, trop occupée à chercher Gabi du regard. Je ne le vois nulle part, cependant. Je rejoins le groupe des filles de dix-sept ans.

Cette année, Petty Travel, l'hôtesse de notre district, a le corps teinté en bleu (sensé rappeler le bleu de la mer) et porte une horrible perruque bouffante blond platine et une robe extravagante vert forêt. Elle ne semble pas se rendre compte à quel point elle a l'air ridicule. Elle est assise aux cotés du maire, de Finnick Odair (le gagnant des soixante-cinquième Hunger Games) et de Mags (une précédente gagnante des Jeux, âgée de soixante-seize ans), qui sont les mentors des tributs du district depuis de nombreuses années. Annie Cresta, la gagnante de la soixante-dixième édition, aurait du faire partie des mentors cette année, mais étant devenue folle en voyant son partenaire se faire décapiter dans l'arène, elle n'est pas en état d'assurer le poste.

L'hôtesse, le maire et les deux mentors sont installés sur une estrade, dressée devant l'hôtel de ville pour la Moisson. Une grosse boule de verre remplie de milliers de petits papiers se trouve de chaque côté de l'estrade. Mon nom est inscrit six fois. Le maire se lève et le silence s'installe. Il entame son discours, le même chaque année. Je ne l'écoute même pas.

Je viens de repérer Gabi, parmi les garçons de dix-huit ans. Il me lance un clin d'œil. Je lui souris. A présent, le maire énonce les noms des précédents gagnants du district Quatre, en terminant par celui d'Annie Cresta, puis retourne s'asseoir. C'est au tour de Petty Travel de se lever, souriante, comme toujours.

« Joyeux Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! » s'exclame-t-elle avec entrain. « Le moment est venu de choisir les braves jeunes gens qui représenteront le district Quatre aux soixante-et-onzième Hunger Games ! Honneur aux dames ! »

Son optimisme me dégoûte. Elle trotte sur ses talons de quinze centimètres de haut jusqu'à la boule des filles. Elle y plonge sa main, fouille longuement puis la ressort d'un geste théâtral, tenant un papier entre le pouce et l'index. Elle le déplie lentement. Je baisse les yeux et me plonge dans la contemplation du sol sous mes pieds.

« River Ly ! »

Je relève brusquement la tête. C'est moi qu'on appelle.

La peur m'envahit au moment où Petty Travel prononce mon nom. Puis je me souviens que je vis dans le district Quatre, qu'il y a toujours eu des tributs de carrières et qu'il y en aura toujours. Rassurée par cette pensée, je rejoins l'hôtesse sur l'estrade. Elle ne m'accorde pas même un regard.

« Y a-t-il des volontaires ? » demande-t-elle.

J'attends patiemment que quelqu'un se porte volontaire, mais le silence règne. Ma peur commence à ressurgir, mais je ne perds pas espoir. Petty Travel semble surprise, elle aussi.

« Y a-t-il des volontaires ? » redemande-t-elle plus fort.

Silence. La peur me paralyse entièrement et tout espoir disparaît. Je cède à la panique et cherche désespérément Gabi du regard, mais il reste invisible.

Je me souviens l'année où son nom avait été tiré au sort le jour de la Moisson. Cela faisait alors un an que nous nous étions rencontrés. J'avais commencé à croire que je ne le reverrai jamais, qu'il mourrait tué dans une arène, lorsqu'un tribut de carrière s'était porté volontaire pour prendre sa place. Le maire avait alors autorisé Gabi a quitté l'estrade. Je m'étais aussitôt jetée dans ses bras en pleurant et ne l'avais plus lâché avant que la grand-place ne se vide entièrement de la foule d'enfants et de parents soulagés que la Moisson soit terminée. Mais cette fois-ci il n'y a pas de volontaire. Il n'y a personne pour prendre ma place.

« Pas de volontaires ? » insiste Petty Travel. « Vous êtes surs ? Très bien. Félicitations… » Elle s'interrompt brusquement, comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose, puis se tourne vers moi. « Quel est ton nom, très chère ? » me demande-t-elle.

Je ressens une violente envie de la gifler, elle qui n'est même pas fichue de retenir mon prénom.

« River. » dis-je en serrant les dents. « River Ly. »

« Félicitations, River Ly ! » s'exclame-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains. « Je demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour River ! »

J'entends quelques personnes applaudirent sans conviction, puis le silence revient.

« C'est au tour des garçons, à présent ! » ajoute-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Je me demande qui sera choisi et je prie pour que ce ne soit pas Gabi.

« Nathaniel West ! »

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Ce nom m'est parfaitement inconnu. Le garçon vient à peine de nous rejoindre sur l'estrade quand soudain une voix masculine s'exclame :

« Je me porte volontaire ! »

Petty Travel semble ravie. Elle fait signe à Nathaniel de quitter l'estrade. Celui-ci s'empresse d'obéir. Le garçon qui le remplace a une allure terrifiante. Son visage me semble familier, bien que je ne lui aie jamais adressé la parole. Je crois que nous sommes dans la même école. Il doit mesurer plus d'un mètre quatre-vingts et peser le double de mon poids. Ces cheveux bruns sont ébouriffés par le vent, ses yeux bleus et froids ne trahissent aucune émotion. Je l'avais aperçu plusieurs fois dans les couloirs de l'école. Entouré de ses amis, il avait l'air d'être un garçon agréable et sympathique. Je me suis sans doute trompée. Peut-être se demande-t-il déjà de quelle manière il va procéder pour me tuer.

« Quel est ton nom ? » lui demande l'hôtesse.

« Reid Hook. » répond-t-il.

« Eh bien, Reid, je te félicite. Tu es un tribut de carrière, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hoche la tête, puis me tend la main. Je la serre en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard glacial.

« Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter la courageuse jeune fille et le courageux jeune homme qui représenteront le district Quatre à la soixante-et-onzième édition des Hunger Games ! River Ly et Reid Hook ! Applaudissez-les ! »

Cette fois encore, seules quelques personnes applaudissent. Le maire se lève et nous félicite sans grand enthousiasme, puis quatre Pacificateurs nous conduisent, le carrière et moi, à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de ville où nous sommes séparés dans deux pièces différentes. L'endroit où je me trouve est richement et magnifiquement décoré. Les murs en marbre blanc sont recouverts de tapisseries et un feu brûle dans une immense cheminée. Je m'installe sur un canapé en velours rouge et essaye tant bien que mal de réaliser ce qui vient de m'arriver. J'ai du mal à admettre que j'ai été choisie pour participer à ces jeux barbares et sanguinaires. Je sais parfaitement que je n'ai aucune chance d'en ressortir vivante. Je suis faible et je n'ai pas de talents particuliers en quoi que ce soit. Mes parents et mon frère font irruption dans la pièce, et se jettent dans mes bras en sanglotant. J'ai conscience que je les étreins pour la dernière fois ; ils me manquent déjà. J'aimerais pouvoir me montrer forte, mais les larmes me montent aux yeux. Après une longue minute de silence, je finis par murmurer :

« Je vous aime. De tout mon cœur. »

Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots pour me faire comprendre qu'ils m'aiment aussi. Leurs bras resserrent leur étreinte autour de moi. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre. Deux Pacificateurs forcent mes parents à quitter la pièce, sans me laisser le temps de leur dire au revoir. Wesley s'accroche à ma jambe en poussant des cris déchirants. Je m'agenouille pour être sa hauteur.

« Wes, écoute-moi. » dis-je. « C'est toi, l'homme de la famille. Je veux que tu prennes soin de papa et maman pendant mon absence. Je reviendrai. »

J'ai honte de devoir lui mentir, mais j'y suis obligée. Je ne supporte pas de le voir pleurer.

« Promis juré ? » demande-t-il d'une petite voix inquiète.

« Promis juré. »

J'essuie ses larmes du bout des doigts et le prend dans mes bras une dernière fois.

« Je reviendrai. » je répète en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. « Je te le promets. »

« Je te crois. » murmure-t-il, apaisé.

Il est brusquement arraché à moi par les Pacificateurs. Ils le tiennent fermement par les bras et l'entraînent hors de la pièce. La porte se referme bruyamment sur eux. Je reste agenouillée au sol, tremblante et en proie à une violente crise de nerfs. La porte s'ouvre de nouveau. C'est Gabi ; son visage est crispé de rage. En voyant mon corps secoué de sanglots, son expression se radoucit.

« Oh, Riv… » souffle-t-il.

Il passe son bras autour de moi et m'aide à me relever. Je m'effondre sur lui en pleurant et ses bras se referment autour de moi.

« Promets-moi. » murmure-t-il. « Promets-moi de gagner. »

J'essuie mes larmes du revers de la main et prends une grande inspiration pour me calmer.

« Je te promets d'essayer. »

Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et plonge son regard bleu dans le mien.

« Je t'interdis de mourir. » dit-il. « Cache-toi dans l'arène. Laisse les autres s'entre-tuer. »

Je hoche la tête. Il prend ma main, dépose quelque chose à l'intérieur et referme mes doigts dessus.

« Tu as le droit à un objet personnel, je crois. Prends ça. Pour ne pas m'oublier. »

« Comment pourrais-je oublier mon meilleur ami ? »

Il sourit tristement puis lâche un grand soupir, comme pour se donner le courage de poursuivre.

« Ne me repousse pas, je t'en prie… »

J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passe. Gabi prend mon visage entre ses deux mains et plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on m'embrasse sur la bouche. Mais cette fois-ci, la sensation est différente. C'est beaucoup plus agréable et en même temps si étrange ! J'ai déjà eu deux ou trois petit-amis, mais jamais rien de sérieux. Au fond, je crois que je ne les aimais pas vraiment. Probablement parce que je réservais mon amour à quelqu'un d'autre, sans même m'en rendre compte. Et ce quelqu'un est Gabriel.

Mes bras se referment autour de son cou. Ses lèvres douces et chaudes provoquent une sensation délicieuse en moi. Une sensation que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant. Ses mains, à présent posées dans le creux de mes reins, me serrent fort contre lui. Je souhaite que ce moment dure éternellement.

Deux émotions contradictoires m'envahissent. Tout d'abord, la joie intense que me procure ce baiser… Puis la crainte. La crainte de ne jamais revoir Gabriel. C'est terrible de se rendre compte qu'on aime quelqu'un et de devoir le quitter juste après la découverte de ses sentiments.

Sa bouche quitte la mienne. Ses grands yeux bleus scrutent attentivement mon visage.

« Je t'aime, Riv. Il fallait que je te le dise avant que tu me quittes. »

« Gabriel… »

Je suis trop émue pour terminer ma phrase. Je voudrais le rassurer, lui promettre que je ferai tout pour revenir, mais les deux Pacificateurs qui surgissent dans la pièce ne m'en laissent pas le temps. J'ai le temps d'apercevoir une dernière fois l'éclat de ses yeux ardents, puis la porte se referme derrière lui en un claquement sourd.

Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé en velours rouge. Je peux encore sentir la chaleur des lèvres de Gabi sur les miennes… J'ouvre lentement les doigts et découvre ce qu'il avait déposé au creux de ma main. C'est le collier de coquillages que je lui ai fabriqué quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je le mets à mon cou et laisse mes larmes couler librement le long de mes joues.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le Chapitre 2 !**

**Writings of Rawrs et Who Think Fast : merci pour vos reviews. :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Je suis recroquevillée dans mon lit, mes joues sont humides de larmes ; j'ai pleuré tout la nuit. J'aimerais tant que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar... Mais c'est bien réel. Petty Travel frappe à ma porte depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Je me retourne sur le ventre et enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller en jurant.

« River ? River ! Debout, très chère ! Il est temps de se lever ! Nous arriverons au Capitole dans moins de deux heures ! Debout ! » dit-elle de sa voix haut perchée.

_Allez au diable ! _je réponds en pensée. Le silence revient. Je pousse un soupir de satisfaction et me retourne sur le dos. Enfin, je vais pouvoir dormir. Soudain, j'entends mon estomac gargouiller. Pendant toutes ces heures passées à pleurer, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais si faim. Je quitte la chaleur de mon lit à contre cœur et pénètre dans le couloir d'un pas traînant sans prendre le temps de prendre une douche ou de me changer. J'ouvre la porte de la salle à manger et me fige sur le seuil. Petty Travel, confortablement installée sur un canapé en cuir noir, ajuste sa perruque. Finnick Odair, Mags et le carrière, sont déjà à table en train de déjeuner. Finnick et le carrière discutent de la stratégie à adopter dans l'arène ; la voix de Finnick est vibrante d'excitation. Une vague de dégoût m'envahit. Je le hais. Je les hais tous les deux, ces hommes dont le seul but dans la vie est de tuer. Heureusement, ils ne semblent pas avoir remarqué ma présence. Parfait ! Entamer une conversation avec ces deux-là est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai envie. Je me faufile dans le couloir en espérant qu'ils ne me voient pas.

« River ! » s'exclame Finnick.

Raté. Je me fige de nouveau en étouffant un grognement.

« Tu es enfin réveillée ! Joins-toi à nous ! »

Malgré son grand sourire, sa dernière phrase ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une invitation. Je me laisse tomber sur la chaise la plus éloignée d'eux et croise les bras sur ma poitrine en poussant un soupir de mécontentement. Finnick ne semble pas surpris de me voir en pyjama. Au contraire, il a l'air ravi ; je crois que ça l'amuse de me voir en colère. Petty me lance un regard outré.

« River ! Tu n'es pas présentable, enfin ! Tes cheveux sont tout emmêlés… »

« Ca lui va très bien. » l'interrompt Finnick avec une pointe d'agacement.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue dîner, hier soir ? La nourriture était délicieuse… et tu as raté le résumé de la Moisson ! »

_Quel dommage…_

« J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, à toi et à Reid. » dit Finnick. « Tout d'abord, souhaitez-vous être conseillés ensemble ou séparément ? »

Je reste silencieuse, bien décidée à ne pas lui adresser la parole.

« Ensemble. »

Je me tourne vers le carrière en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur. Aurait-il l'intention de s'allier avec moi dans l'arène ? Non, c'est sûrement un piège. Sans doute agit-il ainsi pour gagner ma confiance ; il prétendra être mon ami puis me tuera dans mon sommeil ! Mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je ne me ferai pas avoir. Son regard se pose sur moi. Je détourne brusquement la tête en me mordant les lèvres, furieuse de lui avoir montré de l'intérêt.

« D'accord. » dit Finnick. « Passons aux choses sérieuses. Quelles armes sais-tu manier, Reid ? »

« Le javelot, l'épée et le trident. »

Finnick pousse un sifflement d'admiration.

« Excellent ! Et toi, River, que sais-tu faire ? »

Il se tourne vers moi, les yeux brillant de curiosité. Je le dévisage longuement. On dirait un enfant le matin de Noël ; tout excité à l'idée d'avoir de nouveaux jouets. Je finis par lâcher la première réponse qui me vient à l'esprit :

« … Je sais faire des nœuds. »

Il hausse les sourcils.

« C'est tout ? »

Je baisse les yeux, à la fois honteuse et agacée. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas se contenter d'une seule réponse ?

« Quelles armes sais-tu manier ? » insiste-t-il.

Le rouge me monte aux joues. Finnick se laisse aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en poussant un soupir de déception.

« Je dois admettre que je m'attendais à mieux… Tes nœuds ne te seront pas d'une grande utilité dans l'arène. Tu ne risques pas de gagner sans arme. »

Je relève la tête.

« Je ne me fais pas d'illusion sur mes chances de gagner. Vingt-trois d'entre nous mourront, un seul survivra. Ce ne sera pas moi. Je ne suis pas une carrière. Je n'ai pas été entraînée pour participer à ces Jeux. Je ne suis pas une machine à tuer, comme lui ! » je m'exclame avec mépris en désignant le carrière du menton.

« Je suis une personne et j'ai un prénom ! » dit-il, les poings serrés.

Je lui lance un regard noir.

« Tu as autant de chances de gagner que lui. » me dit Finnick, ses incroyables yeux verts brillants d'intensité. « Mais pour cela, tu as besoin d'une arme. Je te conseille le lancer de couteaux ; ils sont maniables et peu encombrants. »

« Je ne veux pas de tes conseils. » je marmonne entre mes dents.

Son visage se durcit. Il se lève brusquement en faisant tomber sa chaise, puis se dirige à grands pas vers la porte encore ouverte par laquelle je suis entrée.

« Très bien. Si tu tiens tant à mourir, je t'abandonne à ton sort. Puisse-t-il être favorable. »

Ses paroles ont l'effet d'un électrochoc sur moi. Non, je ne veux pas mourir. Je veux vivre et rentrer à la maison. Je _dois_ revenir. Pour mes parents. Pour Wes. Pour Gabi. Et je n'ai aucune chance de gagner sans l'aide de Finnick.

« Attends. »

Finnick s'arrête sur le seuil de la porte et me regarde d'un air amusé. Je suis surprise, moi qui m'attendais à voir de la colère sur son visage. Il change bien trop vite d'humeur, à mon goût.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » dit-il avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi. « Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui ! Les armes… »

Pendant l'heure qui suit, Finnick nous donne de nombreuses recommandations. A moi, la fille faible et sans talent, il ordonne de fuir dès que le gong retentira. Quant au carrière… Evidemment, il se ruera vers la Corne d'Abondance et participera au bain de sang. Finnick et le carrière se ressemblent en bien des points ; ils sont tous les deux immatures, puérils et narcissiques, mais le carrière est bien plus calme et sérieux que Finnick. Finalement, ils ne sont pas aussi détestables et insensibles que ce à quoi je m'attendais… Quant à Mags, elle n'est pas très loquace. Je cesse d'écouter Finnick au moment où la question des alliances avec d'autres tributs est abordée. Mes pensées vagabondent vers le district Quatre, ses bois et ses plages parsemées de rochers noirs, mes parents, mon frère, Gabi… Soudain, le train s'arrête ; nous sommes arrivés.

Finnick et le carrière vont à la fenêtre et saluent la foule venue pour nous accueillir. Je reste vautrée sur ma chaise, toujours en pyjama. Petty m'attrape par le bras et me force à me lever pour me changer. J'enfile rapidement une chemise blanche et un pantalon beige pendant que Petty démêle mes cheveux et les noue en chignon. Les portes du train s'ouvrent. Entourés de Pacificateurs, nous traversons la foule en liesse. Les gens se battent pour nous voir, pour nous toucher ; j'aperçois des femmes tourner de l'œil devant le sourire ravageur de Finnick. A l'extérieur de la gare, une voiture nous attend pour nous conduire au Centre de Transformation. Je suis accueillie par mon équipe de préparation, composée de Céleste, une jolie blonde pleine de vie et d'entrain, de Plastic, son frère jumeau cynique et un brin dépressif et de Violetta, une femme douce et réservée. Ils me serrent dans leurs bras puis me conduisent dans une pièce confortable et joliment décorée où ils m'épilent puis appliquent pâtes exfoliantes, soins hydratants et masques régénérant sur mon corps, mon visage et mes cheveux. Puis ils se mettent au maquillage. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne parviens pas à les détester. Ils ne sont pas superficiels comme la plupart des habitants du Capitole ; ils sont si attentionnés et soucieux de bien faire ! Au bout de deux ou trois heures, ils décident que je suis prête, puis me conduisent dans une autre pièce où se trouve mon styliste, Silène. C'est un petit homme grassouillet, optimiste et souriant, au crâne dégarni et aux yeux verts aussi fascinants que ceux de Finnick. Tout comme mes préparateurs, il est sympathique, attentionné et soucieux de bien faire. Il m'ordonne de fermer les yeux pendant qu'il sort ma robe de sa housse, puis me fait enfiler des talons hauts. Je me sens mal à l'aise ; la robe est moulante et inconfortable et j'ai du mal à marcher du haut de mes quinze centimètres de talons.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, ma chérie. » dit Silène.

J'obéis et lâche un petit hoquet de stupeur. Je me reconnais à peine ! Mes paupières sont fardées de gris argent et mes yeux sont soulignés d'un trait d'eye-liner bleu turquoise. Ma peau parsemée de petites paillettes argentées scintille doucement sous la lumière ; le mouvement ondulé de mes cheveux rappelle celui des vagues. Mes lèvres sont maquillées d'un gloss « effet mouillé ». Ma robe sirène est très ajustée et est entièrement rebrodée de sequins aux reflets argentés ; le bustier est en forme de cœur. Silène a aspergé ma peau et mes cheveux d'un parfum sensuel, exotique et iodé ; ça sent bon la mer. Je porte à mon cou le collier de Gabi et, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me trouve belle.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » demande Silène nerveusement. « La robe ne te plaît pas ? Oh, je vois, c'est le maquillage ! Tu aurais sans doute préféré un résultat plus naturel ? Ou peut-être est-ce le parfum ? C'est vrai qu'il est un peu trop prononcé… »

« Oh, taisez-vous ! Tout est absolument parfait. » dis-je, amusée par son air inquiet.

Je vois le soulagement dans ses yeux. Un large sourire étire ses lèvres.

« En effet, tu es parfaite. Je suis très fier de moi. Tu es ma plus belle création. » dit-il en effleurant ma robe du bout des doigts. « Tes préparateurs ont bien travaillé. Ce maquillage, cette coiffure, ce parfum… » Il soupire de satisfaction. « Une sirène surgissant des eaux… Oh, c'est bientôt l'heure ! Allons-y, ma chérie. »

Nous descendons au rez-de-chaussée du Centre de Transformation où nous attend un chariot décoré d'algues et de coquillages attelé de deux chevaux blancs. Le carrière s'y trouve déjà, en compagnie de sa styliste.. Il porte un filet de pêche sur ses épaules et un short moulant lamé argent.

« Jolie robe. » me dit-il.

« Merci. » je marmonne.

En attendant que la cérémonie d'ouverture commence, j'observe les tenues des autres tributs. La fille du Un est d'une beauté renversante dans sa robe moulante, dorée et incrustée de pierres précieuses ; son cou et ses poignets sont ornés de bijoux. Les tributs du Cinq attirent le regard avec leurs tenues bleu électrique. Je plains les tributs du Sept, déguisés en arbres comme chaque année. Ceux du Neuf portent des couronnes de blé et des tenues étranges couleur jaune paille. Je grimace de dégoût en voyant les tributs du Dix ils sont nus, le corps recouvert de viande. Les tributs du Onze portent des tenues imprimé fruits avec, dans leurs cheveux, des guirlandes de feuilles de vigne. Les tributs du Douze sont complètement nus et recouverts de poussière de charbon. Le carrière pousse un petit sifflement entre ses dents.

« Eh bien… Certains sont prêts à tout pour attirer l'attention. » dit-il en parlant des stylistes du Dix, une lueur de mépris dans les yeux.

Je hoche la tête.

« Des gens meurent de faim dans les districts pauvres, et ils se servent de la viande pour en faire des robes. C'est répugnant. »

« Tout à fait d'accord. » marmonne-t-il entre ses dents. « Allez, grimpe. Ca va bientôt commencer. »

J'observe longuement la main qu'il m'offre, hésitante. Au bout d'un long moment, il finit par la baisser en poussant un soupir exaspéré. Je me hisse sur le chariot avec précaution pour ne pas abîmer la robe. L'hymne démarre et les portes s'ouvrent devant le chariot du district Un. La lumière du soleil frappe ma robe à sequins ; des reflets argentés dansent sur les murs du Centre de Transformation.

« N'oublie pas de sourire et de saluer la foule, ma chérie ! » me rappelle Silène. « Tous les regards seront braqués sur toi ! »

_Je n'en suis pas si sûre… _Je jette un coup d'œil aux tributs du Un, dans leurs tenues incrustées de pierres précieuses. La foule est en délire ; elle n'a d'yeux que pour eux. Je me force à sourire pour faire plaisir à Silène. Notre chariot franchit les portes. Deux ou trois personnes nous montrent du doigt et hurlent nos noms avec leur horrible accent du Capitole. Je les regarde avec un mépris non dissimulé. Le carrière me donne un coup de coude.

« Souris ! » dit-il sans bouger les lèvres.

Je plaque un faux sourire sur ma bouche et agite la main sans conviction. Tout ceci n'est guère très convaincant ; je ne risque pas d'obtenir beaucoup de sponsors avec cette attitude. Heureusement, le carrière est là pour jouer le jeu à ma place. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et fait de grands signes à la foule. Je suis sûre qu'il obtiendra énormément de sponsors et qu'il ne manquera de rien dans l'arène. Nous atteignons le Grand Cirque. Le président Snow apparaît sur son balcon il nous salue.

« Tributs, vous êtes les bienvenus. Votre courage vous honore. Nous vous souhaitons de joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »

Ses yeux de serpent se posent sur moi un instant. Il me dégoûte. Tout ce qu'il attend, c'est de pouvoir nous regarder mourir les un après les autres devant sa télévision en mangeant du pop corn ! Nous pénétrons dans le Centre d'Entraînement. Les portes se referment derrière le chariot du district Douze. Nous sommes accueillis par Finnick, Mags, Petty, Silène et la styliste du carrière.

« Vous étiez resplendissants ! » s'exclame Petty en tapant dans ses mains.

« Mais pas assez resplendissants pour attirer l'attention de_ tous_ les spectateurs. » dit le carrière en sautant du chariot. « Les tributs du Un ont éclipsé tout le monde avec leurs tenues incrustées de diamant... »

« Vos tenues étaient magnifiques, elles aussi ! Je suis sûre qu'énormément de gens voudront vous sponsoriser… »

« Ca m'étonnerait ! »

« Enfin, Reid, ne sois pas si pessimiste ! »

« Je ne suis pas pessimiste, je suis réaliste. »

« Bon, vous savez quoi, tous les deux ? » dis-je en descendant du chariot, agacée. « Continuez à vous chamailler, moi je suis vannée. Je monte. »

J'enlève mes talons hauts d'un coup de pied, puis me dirige vers l'ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton du quatrième étage. Je me rends compte que Finnick m'a suivie. Il a l'air contrarié.

« Quoi ? » dis-je.

« Je t'ai observée pendant la cérémonie. Tu n'as fait aucun effort pour plaire à la foule. »

« Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de plaire à la foule. »

« Ce n'est pas en agissant ainsi que tu obtiendras des sponsors. Je croyais que tu voulais vivre, que tu voulais retrouver ta famille ! »

Le visage de mes parents, de mon frère et de Gabi ressurgissent violemment dans ma tête. Ils me manquent tellement…

« Bien sûr que je veux les retrouver, mais… » Je pousse un profond soupir. « Je n'ai aucune envie de plaire à ces gens. Je ne suis qu'un divertissement pour eux. Je suis ici à cause d'eux. »

L'expression de Finnick se radoucit un peu.

« Je sais. Mais tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu veux obtenir des sponsors, il faut que les gens t'aiment. Alors fais ce que je te dis, d'accord ? »

Il me regarde avec intensité. A croire qu'il tient vraiment à me garder en vie ! J'ai très peu de chances de gagner, mais je ne partirai pas sans m'être battue, sans avoir essayé. Je soupire de nouveau.

« D'accord. Je me rattraperais pendant l'interview. »

« J'aime mieux ça. »

Petty, Silène, le carrière et sa styliste se glissent dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment. Nous arrivons au quatrième étage. Une odeur délicieuse flotte dans l'air ; les plats disposés sur la table attirent immédiatement mon attention. Mon estomac gargouille d'envie. Je dois faire un effort monumental pour ne pas me jeter sur la nourriture. Nous nous installons à table. Je n'avais jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon. Velouté de champignons à la crème, rôti de magrets au foie gras et abricots, tarte au citron meringuée… Mon ventre est sur le point d'exploser mais je continue à manger, juste pour le plaisir. Je compte bien profiter des derniers jours qu'il me reste.


End file.
